Blood Tainted Memories an Itachi love story
by animefan03
Summary: Jade's little sister, Meeko's story. Once her family was killed, Meeko ran off and lived in the depths of the city ally. There she is discovered by Itachi...from there she becomes his understudy and serves him...while falling in love at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Meeko Yamaguchi  
Age: 11

You came home and found your family sprawled out upon the floor covered in their blood. The beat of your heart took control and the room spun as you looked down at your own mother lying on the floor eyes opened to staring at nothing glazed over, and blood shot. A scream rose into your throat but wasn't able to release itself. Then you spotted your sister Jade. (Me:Recognize her from my other story?? Ninja From The Clouds?? lol) You watched her lunge forward just as your father came into view. She grabbed the handle of her fan and sliced his throat. Tears came to your eyes and you stared in fear. Your heart pounding in your ears you literally felt your father fall to the ground. Your hands trembled as you stood up.  
You: "Jade? What is wrong with you!? Why would you kill them they loved you?"  
Jade: "Meeko i didn't...it's not what it looks like... you don't understand"   
As she steps closer you run.  
You: "I'll come back some day and get you back you murderer."  
You run and run until your feet give out from under you and you tople face first into the alley. Panting, you sit up against the wall and begin to cry.

3 Weeks Later  
There was no food, no clean water...nothing. Hiding in the alley was growing more and more difficult. Sometimes, the dark was what scared you, but mostly just the people. Suddenly you heard voices approaching. Crouching behind the garbage can you peered out. Suddenly a young girl around your age was slammed into the wall. You looked in horror to see that a man held her there.

As she struggled against him, he undressed her and undid his pants letting himself fall out. Your heart beat loudly in your ears.  
He shoved himself into her as she screamed. He kept doing the same thing. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she lie there limply, her body moving involuntarily with his thrusts. Then something happened making her scream in agony. White liquid sprayed across the wall, and you heard the man chuckle. As the girl stared at you her body was freed from his thrusts. Suddenly the man moved her aside and a hand reached for you. The man had managed to grab you by the arm. You screamed and tried to run, but he was much stronger than you. Suddenly a low voice came to your ears.  
Voice: "Stop..."  
You looked up to see another man standing there.

The man holding you growled.  
Man: "Who do you think you are?!"  
Voice/Man: "Itachi Uchiha"  
The man's grip on you loosened as he stepped back in fear. The man darted away from Itachi, but another man with blue skin and a BIG sword hacked him in half. You stared in amazement even as the blood splattered across your face and clothes.   
You: O.O  
Itachi: turns to you "Little girl..."  
You: gulp "Y-yes?"  
Itachi: "Your name..."  
You: "Meeko...Yamaguchi"  
Blue Man: "A Yamaguchi huh?"  
Itachi: "Kisame"  
Blue Man: "Yes?"  
Itachi: "Let's take her back to headquarters"  
Kisame: "Yes..."  
Itachi picks you up and begins to walk away leaving the other girl lying there in the dark with no clothes on.   
Kisame: "What of the other girl?"  
Itachi: "Hnn...Who cares"  
You: O.O  
You looked up at Itachi who was looking dead ahead. He carries you as he takes off in a run with Kisame next to him. You drift into sleep as the hours were on. When you woke up you were lying on a bed. It was soft and the sheets felt silky against you dirty skin. You heard the door open and as you looked up, you saw Itachi...undressing.

You: O.O backing up  
Itachi: "what..."  
You:...  
Itachi: "Clean up..."  
You shoot him a little glance questioning him. He points to a door to the left. YOu get up and go into a HUGE bathroom. You undress and jump into the bathtub relaxing, but at the same time cleaning yourself and playing with the bubbles in the tub. You hear the door open and...


	2. Chapter 2

You were relaxing in the bath when you heard the door open. Startled, you hid yourself under the bubbles and shrieked.  
You: . "W-Who's there?!"  
No ReplyYou: "Hello?"  
Itachi: "Are you done...?"  
You: "Not yet. Can you get me a towel please?"  
You heard him walk away and the door close behind him. After a few minutes pass you finish up and hear him return. He hands you the towel.  
Itachi: "Here"  
You: /// "Thank you"  
Itachi: "Hnn.."  
He walks away and you go out into the bathroom and dry off. You find clothes set out for you to wear. You put them on and stroll out into the room you were in before to find Itachi sitting on the bed.

You: "What now?"  
Itachi: "Come"  
He gets up and starts to walk away. You follow him out of the room and down the long winding halls. He opened up a large door letting you into a dimly lit room.  
You: "In there?"  
Itachi: "Go..."  
You: .  
You go in and look around. Suddenly a voice summons you.  
Voice: "Meeko Yamaguchi"  
You: "Y-Yes"  
Voice: "Come closer"  
You walk forward not really sure of where to go but take the risk anyway. You manage to make out the outline of a man. As you get closer you get a good look at him.

You: "Hello"  
Man: "I am the leader of this organization"  
You: "Oh I'm sorry"  
You bow before him. He chuckles lightly.  
Man: "There is no need for that here. I only need to know if you will serve as an assassin serving for Itachi Uchiha."  
You: "Yes Sir"  
Man: "You may call me Pein"  
You: "Yes Pein-sama"  
Pein: "That's better. Now go and relax. I will inform the other members of your arrival and entry of the Akatsuki. But keep in mind that you are special for you are our only female member."  
You: "Y-Yes Thank You"  
Pein: "You are now a member of the Akatsuki. Welcome"

2 Years later

Now 13, you've become so much stronger. The memories of your families assassination still sting in your mind, threatening to drive you insane. As a member of the Akatsuki you served under Itachi who was placed as your master. As cold as he was towards you, and as many beatings you had recieved, your entire life belonged to him... and you'd have it no other way. Itachi meant everything to you. Your attachment to him had grown so strong that he was almost your reason for living. But you had to live only to seek revenge for your family. The very name Jade struck hatred into your heart and made your mind bubble over with venomous thoughts.

Today, you were going through your usual training routines when Deidara walked up behind you.

You: "Hey Deidara-san!"  
Deidara: "Meeko-chan!! So Kawaii! You changed your hair...Why?"  
You: "Oh!" giggle "It's only temperary, It washes out"  
Deidara: "It looks cute though. Makes you look kind of sexy"  
You: O.O "WTF?!"  
Deidara: chuckle "All this time you never knew..." smirk

He advances toward you backing you up against the wall forcefully. You laugh it off as if he's joking, but when you look at his eyes you realize he means it. You glare at him. He leans in to kiss you...

The door to the training room flew open. You looked towards the door to see Itachi standing there.  
Itachi: "..."  
You: grin "Itachi-sama" bow  
Deidara: sigh "What do you want...?"  
Itachi: "..."  
Deidara: "Hmm...Itachi-san?"  
Itachi: "Come here...girl..."  
You: "Yes"  
You walk over to Itachi and bow your head down.  
You: "Yes, Itachi-sama?"  
He lifts your chin up with his finger making you look him in the eyes...and then...

You close your eyes and then...

SLAP!!

You feel the familiar sting of pain on your cheek as Itachi slaps you.  
Itachi: "You're disgusting..."  
You: "I am sorry...Itachi-sama"  
Deidara: "Itachi! What the hell are you doing?!"  
Deidara grabs your arm and pulls you towards him. You yank your arm away from him in disgust and fear.  
Itachi: "..."  
Deidara: "How dare you hit Meeko-chan?!"  
Itachi: "She belongs to me...I will do what I please with her..."  
Deidara: "You're no better than her...she's one of us too"  
Itachi: "That girl belongs to me...I will punish her as I feel neccessary"  
Deidara: "But-"  
You: "Deidara-san, Itachi-sama is my master. I belong to him...I have shamed myself by allowing you to touch me...I am Itachi-sama's property."  
Itachi begins to walk away.  
Itachi: "Follow me..."  
You silently follow him down the out into the hall and into his room.  
Itachi: "Sit"  
You sit on the floor next to his bed and look at your hands folded on your lap.  
Itachi: "on the bed...now"  
You get up and sit on his bed. Suddenly...

He lunges at you grabbing your throat. You stare at him emotionlessly. He smirks and lets go leaving you lying on his bed. Though you may not have shown it...inside you were so scared.  
Itachi: "Interesting...you show no emotion...yet, you seem to feel so strongly for me..." chuckle "you are not like other people...maybe that's why I haven't killed you yet. You never cease to amaze me"  
You: "Thank you...Itachi-sama"  
Itachi: "Tell me girl...what do you live for?"  
You: "To avenge my family by killing my sister Jade"  
Itachi: smirk "That's all?"  
You: "Yes"  
Itachi suddenly pressed his lips to your neck and let his warm breath grace your skin. Your usually stoic face flushed with red.  
You: "Itachi-sama?"  
Itachi looked up at you with a smirk. Then he...


End file.
